Azerik Zaraki
| age =24 (Appearance) 230 (Actual) | gender =Male | height =5'6" | weight =Approx. 130 lbs | reiatsu =70 | attack =150 | speed =100 | weaponskill =80 | affiliation =Gotei 13 | position =10th Division Captain | previous position =4th Seat 12th Division 12th Division Vice-Captain | division =10th Division | previous division =12th Division | partner =None | previous partner =Nonko Ryuuza (Captain) | base of operations =10th Division Building in Seireitei | relatives =Karzan Zaraki (Arrancar) | shikai =Sumashuyochi | bankai =Sumashuyochi Gaidoku |class = Shinigami}} Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Azerik Zaraki (更木 畦吏功 - Zaraki meaning "Late Growing Tree", Azerik meaning "Officer who takes the path of Honor") is a lycanthropic Shinigami who currently Captains the 10th Division of the Gotei 13. Formerly the Vice-Captain of the 12th Division prior to Nonko's defection, Azerik is tasked with investigating the madman's disappearance, and also searches for details on the Arrancar who shares his surname. 'Appearance' Mid length messy brown hair, grey eyes, and thick stubble, and ever present black rimmed specs are the defining features of this lycanthrope. His attire typically consists of of the Shihakushou with loose fitting kosode and hakama that are cut just above his ankles, and a overly large loose fitting Captain's Haori whose sleeves covers his hands when left to hang. To prevent the sleeves of his garments from interfering with combat, he typically tucks them into the bracers he wears on his wrists. 'Personality' Originally a bit of a loner, and socially awkward, Azerik is much more open with people, but expects the same level of openness from others to the point where he may ask obtrusive and personal questions. He easily obsesses over things that catch his interest, which comes in handy for both experimenting and investigation. He believes in the sanctity of life, and refuses to engage in biological experiments unless the subject is a volunteer. In the habit of speaking aloud to his Zanpaktou, Azerik is a friendly, if nosy. person, and his recently acquire taste for sake makes him a good drinking buddy. When it comes to combat, as long as he keeps a cool head he can be calculating and rhythmic in his defensive counter-attack style, but if he gets in over his head, or is dealing with an enemy who works on the same wavelength, he will rely on the instincts of his upbringing, giving into the feral nature of his species. 'History'Category:Characters 'Life of Seclusion ' In life, Azerik was a member of a secluded community of werewolves, his father the leader of this community. They lived in a tribal system, where each member of the pack was expected to do his part, and their interaction with the normal society was minimal. Only those under 18 interacted with other humans on a daily basis, as they were allowed to attend school if they chose. Being the son of the Alpha, Azerik was expected to do more for the pack than the other teens, and did not attend school to his disappointment. On the month before his 18th birthday, when his blood would mature, and he would be able to become a full werewolf, a group of men with guns came and demanded to see the people in charge. They shouted cries of "monster" and seemed afraid of what the pack might do to them. Suddenly, one of the recently matured began to babble apologies to the Elders, he had turned while in town to try and impress his school friends, and these men had followed him back. The next thing Azerik remembered was a sound like thunder, and all went dark. Azerik awoke, to find himself staring at his own mutilated corpse, and to find a chain attached to his chest. He ran outside, and saw the rest of the community in the same situation, and the men with guns long gone as dusk began to set in. Looking around Azerik saw that those who had reached maturity were clawing at the chains on their chests', which were rapidly deteriorating. The mature blood of the pack's adults, sped up their transformation into Hollows, and they soon began to prey on the children of the pack. Just as he though he would surely die too, the Hollow that had been his mother suddenly disintegrated in black and white particles. A small group of Shinigami had come, and were purifying the Hollows that had been his family, cutting them down one by one. After the battle had ended, one of the Shinigami performed Konso on him. As he began to vanish he looked around to see if the other kids would get the same, and his eyes grew wide as he realized the others his age and lower had all been eaten. When he eventually awoke in Soul Society, he was no longer in the same bloodstained clothes, but wore a robe like garb made of ragged grey cloth, with a strange sword, wrapped in green cloth at the hilt, tied around his waist on a white sash. 'Rukongai and Training ' He lived in Rukongai for several months, but was eventually taken to the Seireitei by Shinigami from the 5th Division who were confused by his ownership of an Asauchi. He refused induction into the Shinigami Academy when offered, but asked to train himself. He returned to Rukongai and practiced almost everyday with the sword - sometimes sneaking back to the Academy to spy on the Zanjutsu lessons - and developed quickly, eventually learning that his Zanpaktou could speak. He viewed his Sword somewhat like an older brother, as a friend and teacher. Isolated as he was from others, he developed the habit of chatting with his Zanpaktou nonchalantly even if the Spirit didn't always respond, so when he finally started appearing in public again after 50 years he quickly became a social outcast, the lone wolf who talked to the air. Having no particular worry about people's opinions, Azerik simply lived according to his values, and decided to join the 12th Division. A chance to learn about this the new world he lived in, to make up for the lack of schooling he'd had in his previous life. Life of Madness He spent nearly 150 years as an unknown, but after he learned the name of his Zanpaktou Spirit, Azerik quickly began to move up. Taking 4th Seat in the Division initially, Azerik became an integral part of the 12th Division. He developed a grudging respect for the concept of one of the creations of his immediate superior, 3rd Seat Duo Maxwell, called the Death Seeds Project. Tiny nano-machines designed to collect data wherever they were spread, these Seeds fed information on almost everyone directly to the 12th Division's Database, which Azerik was forced to admit was quite the feat. It was eventually discovered by then Captain Commander, Feksake Kakuheki, who immediately ordered they be shut down before Azerik could study the method behind them. Eventually working his way up to Vice-Captain when Duo went missing, and the previous Vice-Captain Lumina Kruger transferred to 13th Division. His odd personality still left him a bit unsocial, but he came to think of the 12th Division Captain, Nonko as a fond acquaintance if not a friend. He quickly became used to the pace of the 12th Division, and as he discovered more about his Captain, some of the eccentricities rubbed off on him. It was not long after his promotion to Vice-Captain that war was suddenly thrust upon them, as the Arrancar of Las Noches invaded Karakura town in the World of the Living. Pushed to his limits during this battle, Azerik was nearly killed if not for Nonko's interference. Realizing that he had not trained hard enough, and resolved to work harder, and developed inventions that would improve his combat capabilities. He was not given a chance to get revenge however, as the invasion of the Arrancar was put on hold by the appearance of a mysterious group, who had suddenly eliminated the long time enemies of the Gotei 13, the Onigami Empire. While they planned to face this new threat, Azerik found himself with an unusual excess of free time, Azerik took a trip to the World of the Living, wanting to research the shop that according to Nonko's private database, was owned by the Legendary Hasaki Ryo. Azerik instead found a Human boy named Clyde, who convinced Azerik that the Arrancar would be attacking soon, and requested that Azerik attempt to garner them assistance. 'War and Truth' Clyde's prediction came true sooner than anyone might have thought, and thanks to Azerik and Nonko -who was then acting Captain Commander- the Shinigami were prepared to intercept the Arrancar and Hollow that invaded the World of the Living. The battle was long and fierce, but much of it was lost on Azerik, who had come across some strange information spoken casually by the Espada Sven, whom he had been fighting. The name "Zaraki" -Azerik's own surname- was also used by the current leader of the Arrancar. Finding it very difficult to believe this was mere coincidence, Azerik searched the databases after the battle, looking for any scrap of information he could find, and he soon became obsessed with the unknown Zaraki, who didn't seem to show up in the database at all. It made him long for the shut down Death Seeds Project more than ever. 'Then and Now' After the Arrancar Invasion had ended, and Teisuke surfaced as the leader of The Underground, Azerik was left out of the coming battles, as he and all other Vice-Captain's were ordered to remain behind and take control of their Divisions while the remaining Captain's faced the threat. During the battle he was going through Bankai training, and succeeded in mastering his Zanpaktou. It was at the exact moment his training reached completion that the whole 12th Division complex began to fall apart from the throes of a violent explosion. It was only later that Azerik learned the explosion was caused by a bomb that Nonko had planted to mask his escape...the Captain that Azerik had just recently come to trust had defected, and was nowhere to be found. In light of recent events Azerik hastened his registration for the Captain's proficiency test, and was soon promoted to 10th Division Captain, abandoning the destroyed labs and buried secrets. His first investigation was into the effects of the bomb that had destroyed the labs, and the second bomb that Nonko had used to destroy Teisuke. It soon became clear that the second bomb had released a very heavy wave of Reiryoku, which had caused widespread Reishi corruption, affecting all the realms, and had drastically reduced the amount of Spirit Energy available. Almost every Soul, Hollow, and Human who had felt the effects of the blast were left as shadows of their former power...himself included. Leaving the investigation of the Nonko's whereabouts to his subordinates, Azerik devoted personal time to searching the wreckage of the 12th Division complex, and weeding out the secrets of his Arrancar father; Both with very little success. 'Zanpaktou' 'Name & Description ' Shikai: 'Sumashuyochi (数摩酬世地 - Retribution that Breaks the Earth) '''Bankai: '''Sumashuyochi Gaidoku (数間輸世地刈毒 - A poison that cuts the world and scatters the pieces) Released with the phrase ''"Bare your fangs," ''Sumashuyochi's Shikai is an enormous broadsword, with a purple hilt, and black crescent shaped guard. The overall height of the sword is just a few inches shorter than he is, and the weighted metal pommel is round with a flat base, so that he can use for a blunt attack. When transforming it is engulfed in Azerik's dark purple Reiatsu, which physical warps and stretches the blade before seeping into it and seeming to disappear. When he releases the Bankai, the giant sword thins out significantly, as the dark Reiatsu engulfs in once more. When the energy seeps into the blade again, its is revealed as a very elegant and ornate long-sword, black steel blade, with a purple hilt and gold cross-hilt inlaid with purple gems. The pommel is a large yellow gem with enough weight to balance out the sword, whose length has not changed significantly. 'Zanpaktou Spirit and Inner Realm Sumashuyochi's spirit form is a winged wolf, half black and half white. Intimidating is the easiest way to describe the presence he gives off, but he is surprisingly gentle and friendly. His understanding and wisdom go far beyond Azerik's and unlike his wielder, Sumashuyochi does not look at combat as a sport, but as a means of survival. He knows as much as the best philosophers and is happy to pass on his wisdom to those who seek it. He lives in a forest of eternal night, where nothing lives but the trees and shrubbery around him. 'Powers and Abilities' * Sakujou (搾場) = Compressed Space: Sumashuyochi's blade compresses the space around it. This causes a visual distortion when Azerik swings his sword, similar to the ripples seen from a heat wave, which can cause enemies confusion.The compression of space can be extended and modified to suit his needs. This is the primary source of all of Azerik's attacks. * Seibaku (精爆) = Energy Burst: Azerik's Reiatsu is constantly trying to leak out through his sword, and is only kept in through the power of Sakujou. Sakujou can be altered to allow energy to flow out from the sword. This is the secondary source for all of Azerik's abilities. 'Attacks' 'Shikai' * Kazetsu (風伐) = Air Strike: Azerik focuses his Reiatsu around the blade of his sword with Sakujou and swings the sword with a large amount of force causing the air in front of the sword to condense, then fire toward the enemy as a wave of air. * Jukai (綬上界)= Ribbon of Heaven: Using Seibaku and Sakujou in succession, a ribbon of Reiatsu is created from the end of Azerik's sword The ribbon has slicing power equivalent to the sword itself, but can also be wrapped around things and used to create a makeshift barrier if manipulated. The maximum length of the ribbon is Azerik's Reiatsu Stat in feet. * Rasenkai (螺旋上界) = Spiral of Heaven: Azerik creates a drill made of spiritual energy after he has used Jukai, by using Sakujou to bend the space around it into a spiral shape. The drill has a maximum radius at its large end is equivalent to half his Reiatsu Stat in feet. The length of the drill is the same as the radius of the large end. * Senjiheki (遷地現壁) = Spheres of moving Space: This ability uses Sakujou to condense Azerik's reiatsu to extreme levels, creating dimensional warps in the form of black spheres roughly the size of basketballs. Anything that comes within 5 inches of a sphere is sucked in, and released from another sphere Azerik chooses, within 5 seconds of being absorbed. The location of the spheres is chosen by Azerik, who can move them as he pleases by using a combination of Sakujou and Seibaku. As a side effect, when the organic tissue of the living or of souls makes contact with one of the spheres, irreparable damage will occur, due to the compression of the space around the sphere. Because people put up resistance to the suction of the spheres, coming within 3 inches will not have the same effect as in other things, but if they so much as brush one with their hand, they will receive damage to that area that cannot be healed by Chiyudou and similar techniques. 'Bankai' In Bankai Azerik can form up to 10 spheres with Senjiheki, and can now contain attacks for 10 seconds, before releasing them. * Kae-Jigen Shunpo (替地現瞬歩) = Trans-Dimensional Flash-step: Azerik uses Sakujou to compress his Reiatsu to extreme levels, then releases it instantly with a quick slash of his sword. This opens a rift in space for 2 seconds, which unlike the Senjiheki, allows organic tissue to pass through unharmed. However, also unlike with the Senjiheki, attacks that enter the rift do not exit elsewhere of their own accord. Unless Azerik opens another rift, the attacks will remain in the void. While the rift is open, Azerik can use Shunpo to enter the void, and open another rift from within. This effectively increases Shunpo distance by 5 times, allowing Azerik to traverse 50 meters instantly. When entering the rift, Azerik can slash to extend the rift up to 3 feet to encompass allies and objects or attacks he would like to transport as well. If Azerik opens the rift within 3 feet of Senjiheki spheres, those spheres within range will be canceled out, and cannot re-spawn for 3 posts. * Minei no Goku (眠永の獄)= Prison of Eternal Sleep: Relinquishing to Seibaku completely, Azerik allows his Reiatsu to flow out through his sword, which moves through the air, and surrounds his enemy in a sphere of his Reiatsu. The sphere then compresses the space around the target much like a giant Senjiheki, but leaves a hollow space where the target resides. For 5 seconds, Azerik may slash at the sphere as many times as his speed allows (for every 20 Speed 1 hit). After 5 seconds, the sphere will compress to the shape of the target, then shatters like glass, doing all damage from the previous attacks simultaneously. If Azerik fails to trap his opponent, the Reiatsu is recalled, and he cannot try this ability again. If it is successful, then his Bankai will disengage, and he will be unable to release his Zanpaktou's release forms for the remainder of the thread. The only way to avoid being trapped by the sphere once his Reiatsu has touched you, is to have 200 more Reiatsu than Azerik. Category:10th Division Category:Captains